


Understanding

by SamuelJames



Category: The Bill (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Canon Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Mickey accidentally wakes his new boyfriend in the middle of the night





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Understanding_   
>  _Pairing: Dale "Smithy" Smith/Mickey Webb_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Mickey accidentally wakes his new boyfriend in the middle of the night._   
>  _Notes: Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from[this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _Warning/Content Advisory: Discussion of crimes and references to Mickey's rape._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Mickey wakes because he's freezing, the duvet is half off the bed with Smithy only covered from the knees down. He's still sleeping soundly though. Mickey tugs on the edge of the duvet pulling it back over them and settles next to Smithy, wanting to put his arm round him but not wanting to wake him. They've been a they for about six weeks now and Smithy has only stayed the night a handful of times. Mickey likes this part with someone, sure the sex is good and so's the rush of first kisses and getting to know someone, but he likes sharing his space with someone and getting sweet early morning moments in Smithy's case or don't talk so loudly before I've had my coffee in Mia's case. He's had past partners who would wait until the very last minute to get up and others like him who enjoy taking their time over breakfast.

He's still learning about boyfriend Smithy who is quite sweet at times and a lot less stern than work Smithy. He'd allowed Mickey plenty of time before they got intimate without making it all about what Delaney did to him or treating Mickey like some broken thing too fragile for sex. Even though Smithy had a busy shift yesterday he'd held Mickey and let him quietly talk about a particularly gruesome crime scene he and Zain had attended. The images are still in his head and he doesn't want to fall aback asleep thinking about them in case they take a starring role in a nightmare. They'd been just as gruesome when he first fell asleep but the middle of the night is a strange time when every noise is amplified and he knows from previous experience that nightmares are likely. It had seemed okay to fall asleep a few hours ago with Smithy's fingers brushing against his. Mickey yawns and blinks his eyes rapidly, fighting sleep.

He has to get up to pee and tries to be quiet when he's getting back into bed but he treads on the floorboard by the door that he'd avoided on the way out.

"Mickey."

"Shit, sorry."

"Time's it?"

Mickey gets back into bed. "Bit after four if I squinted at my watch right. You can go back to sleep."

Smithy turns onto his side and throws his arm across Mickey's stomach. He kisses Mickey's shoulder.

"Awake long?"

"A bit yeah. Thinking about those dead kids, them parents are scum of the earth for what they did."

Smithy sighs. "No arguments here but at least you got 'em. There's certain crime scenes you never forget though. My first month out of Hendon there was a stabbing case but it was this kid, just turned fourteen, and he'd killed his grandfather with a pair of scissors. Some row over schoolwork, a stupid row, and that poor man was there with the handles sticking out of his chest when we went in. The kid called 999 on himself and I can remember the layout of that room clear as anything."

Mickey settles his hand on Smithy's arm. "Didn't mean to wake you but it's nice to be with someone who gets what the job is like. Sorry if you're really tired at work later."

"I'm working custody so at least I won't have to chase anyone. Come to mine after work and I'll makes us dinner."

"Sounds good. You should try to sleep."

Smithy stifles a yawn but snuggles in closer, brushing his thumb back and forth along Mickey's side. Mickey tries to stay awake but that soon becomes a futile endeavour.


End file.
